


Study

by Joking611



Series: Cari'ssi'mi Drabbles [2]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: College, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611
Summary: Liara has to study (After Fragments, Ch1)





	Study

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Yourself: A Month Of Fanfiction 2017
> 
> Wednesday 8/23's prompt: Under the age of 18/in their youth
> 
> Youth, in this case. An under 18 Liara would be a very young asari.

“Not now, I have to study.”

“But we have to practice.”

“No, we do not have to practice,” refuted Liara. “But I do have to study.”

Carvkae started bouncing the skyball she held against the wall. “How do you expect to win if we don’t practice?”

Liara seized the ball with a pull, and took a deep breath before responding. It would do no good to let her anger show. Carvkae had long since learned that making her angry brought her one step closer to acquiescence, if only to make the other maiden leave her alone. “The team has not lost a match since I was a freshman, Carvkae. Today is our day off, and I have to study.”

Carvkae lunged for the ball, but Liara was prepared, and lobbed out the open door to her dorm room. The other maiden turned away to chase it as the ball bounced away down the hallway.

With a sigh, Liara returned to the works of Matriarch Searada. The researcher had been among the first to translate ancient Prothean. Although she had drawn no conclusions in her research, so much of Liara’s studies were based on Searada’s original writings. It seemed so many asari who came after had tried to interpret Prothean civilization, Searada simply provided the language from which future researchers might draw their own conclusions. Liara had started doing just that. In fact, by going back to the source, she had become convinced that she herself needed to go into field as often as she could. So much of what she was reading didn’t seem to support the current understanding of Prothean civilization. This was not a civilization that had been in decline, eventually deteriorating into a state of collapse. And if they were conquered, where were the conquerors? What was the proof? She was on the edge of revelation…

* THUMP *

The skyball impacted on the side of Liara’s head, causing her to drop her datapad. She whirled on her attacker, ice in her glare.

“Enough studying! You’ve been hiding in here all day. Put on your shoes, and we’re going to the practice field.” It took the maiden a moment to realize that while Liara had not replied, she had collected the skyball from where it landed, and was now circling her.

“Uh, all right. That might have been a little uncalled for, but I’m an anchor. I can’t practice alone. You know that. Just a couple of hours and you can come back to your…”

“I said,” Liara took a step forward, “I need,” another step, “to STUDY!”

The smaller maiden blazed like a star as she drew the skyball back, throwing it at Carvkae with all the speed and mass she could muster, blowing both out the open window into the courtyard below.

Liara had the presence of mind to at least check to see how Carvkae landed, but when she looked out the window, the other maiden was holding the skyball, and still sinking slowly towards the ground.

“Perfect!” She yelled with a smile. “That’s the spirit we’ll need next match!” Her feet touched down lightly on the grass. “I’ll be back in an hour!” She turned and sprinted away.

Liara took a step back from the window. “Goddess,” she muttered.

She picked up her datapad, inspecting it for cracks. When she found none she sat back at her desk, attempting to salvage her train of thought.

The noise from outside was a mild distraction, and she considered closing the window until she remembered Carvkae was coming back.

The university would likely not believe it an accident if she broke another window.

 


End file.
